wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Czyny Duńczyków/Księga I
Dan 1.1.1 (p. 10,2) # Dan oto i Angul, od których biorą początek Duńczycy, zrodzeni z ojca Humbla, byli nie tylko założycielami naszego narodu, lecz także kierownikami. # Jakkolwiek Dudon Dudon z Saint-Quentin, autor dzieła "Historia Normannorum", autor dziejów Akwitańczykówtj. Normanów, objaśnił, że Duńczycy biorą imię i pochodzenie od Danajówczyli od Greków, którzy występowali pod tą nazwą w Iliadzie. Wyprowadzanie początków narodów od narodów lub osób znanych z historii starożytnej było wówczas typowym zabiegiem, dodającym narodowi splendoru i rozbudowującym jego historię w głąb przeszłości. Podobnie w Kronice Polskiej Wincentego Kadłubka, założycielem Krakowa miał być Grakchus. Z kolei początek narodu Brytów wyprowadzano od Brutusa. Węgrzy z utożsamiali się z potomkami Attyli. . # Oni (Dan i Angul) chociaż dzięki głosom mieszkańców ojczyzny osiągnęli władze królewską, całą władzę objęli przez wielce nadzwyczajne zasługi najzgodniejszym wyborem obywateli, jednak byli pozbawieni imienia królewskiego, którego użycie wówczas nie było rozpowszechnione pośród naszych przez żaden autorytet. Dan 1.1.2 (p. 10,9 ) # Z nich Angul, od którego wyprowadza początki naród Anglików, o którym donosi pamięć, że zadbał, aby imię swoje przydać prowincji, którą posiadł, tym łatwym sposobem przekazał wieczną o sobie pamiątkę. # Jego następcy później zawładnęli Brytanią, a imię starej wyspy przenieśli na nową ojczyznę. # Wiele o tych wydarzeniach rozważali starsi. # BedaBeda Czcigodny - kronikarz angielski z 8 wieku, autor dzieła "Historia ecclesiastica gentis Anglorum" świadczył o tym, nie mały pośród świętobliwych pisarzy, który pochodził z Anglii, najświętszym skarbem swoich pism zadbał o dzieje swojej ojczyzny, sądząc, że zarówno przynależy do spraw religijnych ojczyste dzieje zapisami rozświetlić i dzieje wiary opisać. Dan 1.1.3 (p. 10,17 ) # Od Dana zaś , jak wiemy od starożytnych, królestwo nasze wzięło początek, płynąc jakby strumieniem następców. # Tenże miał synów, Humbla i Lotara, urodzonych prze Grythę, wielce poważaną wśród Teutonów matronę. Dan 1.2.1 (p. 10,21 ) # Aby wybrać króla, dawni zwykli byli stojąc na ziemi pełnej głazów dokonywać wyboru, aby stałość głazów trwałość decyzji wróżyła. # Według tej ceremonii Humbela, po śmierci ojca, nowym królem na dobrodziejstwo ojczyzny uczyniono, potem nieszczęsnym zrządzeniem losu na powrót stał się zwykłym człowiekiem. # Mianowicie w czasie wojny pochwycony przez Lotara, wykupił życie odstąpieniem królestwa, bo takie jedynie pokonanemu dano warunki ocalenia. # I tak przez brata nieprawnie musiał abdykować, pokazał ludziom dowód na to, że im większy splendor, tym mniej bezpieczeństwa na dworze królewskim się znajduje niż w chacie. # Pozostałe nieprawości tak cierpliwie znosił, że wierzono, że dziękował z radością za przekleństwa, jak za błogosławieństwa, przenikliwiej, jak sądzę, przeniknął położenie stanu królewskiego. Dan 1.2.2 (p. 11,1 ) # Ale Lothar nie bardziej znośnie grał króla, niż wojownika, bo wydawało się, że królowanie rozpoczął od rozrzutności i niegodziwości. Na miejsce uczciwości wprowadził pozbawianie najlepszych obywateli majątku i życia, ponieważ uważał za konkurentów do władzy tych wszystkich, których miał za równych dostojeństwem. # Nie długo jego zbrodnie były bezkarne, gdyż został zabity poprzez bunt, tak samo pozbawiając go życia, jak uwalniając ojczyznę. Dan 1.3.1 (p. 11,7 ) # Jego syn Skiold odziedziczył jego naturę, ale nie obyczaje, bo dzięki wychowaniu w młodzieńczym wieku uniknął bezdroży ojcowskich ułomności. # Tak jak najszczerzej oddzielał się od błędów ojcowskich, tym bardziej odziedziczył cnoty dziadka, obejmując zarówno dziedzictwo obyczajów dalszych i dzielniejszych przodków. # Gdy był jeszcze młody stał się znanym pośród myśliwych swego ojca z pokonania straszliwego potwora, który to cudowny wyczyn zapowiedział jego wspaniałe dokonania w przyszłości. # Oto gdy od opiekunów, którzy pilnie go strzegli, zdołał wymknąć się, abo przyjrzeć się polowaniu, napotkał niezwykłej wielkości niedźwiedzia, nie mając dzidy, związał go pasem, którego zwykle używał i pozostawił towarzyszom do zabicia. # Także pokonał sam wielu uważanych za wielkich wojowników w owym czasie, z których najbardziej znani i szlachetni byli Attalus i Skatus. # W wieku lat piętnastu osiągnął niezwykła wielkość ciała i siłę największą pośród ludzi, a ponieważ jego dzielność została tak wypróbowana, że pozostali królowie Duńczyków zostali nazwani od niego wspólnym imieniem Skioldungów. # Wyprzedził zatem Skiold mężów dojrzalszych wiekiem i toczył boje, których ze względu na wiek mógłby być tylko widzem. Dan 1.3.2 (p. 11,24 ) # Nie tylko wyróżniał się męstwem w boju, ale także miał wzgląd na dobro ojczyzny: kiedykolwiek niesprawiedliwe prawo uchylał, przynosił uzdrowienie, i cokolwiek dla ulepszenia ojczyzny postanowiono, potwierdzał, okazując w tym wielkie staranie. # I tak królestwo niegodziwością ojca utracone, cnotami odzyskał. # Pierwszy wydał prawo unieważniające wyzwolenie niewolnika, któremu podarował trwale wolność, a ten nastawał na jego życie. # Możnych nie tylko wspierał dochodami krajowymi, ale także łupami ściągniętymi z wroga. # Wszystkich długi spłacał ze swojego skarbca i wraz jakby z innymi królami wspaniałość, szczodrość i szlachetność utrwalał. # Chorym ulgę przynosił i lekarstwa wielce skuteczne najuprzejmiej zwykł był przystawiać. Pozostawił po sobie pamięć, że bardziej dobro ojczyzny niż swoje wyglądał. # Także pędzących życie gnuśne i żałosne, co zmarnieli z powodu zbytków, zachęcał nieustannie do dokonywania mężnych czynów. Dan 1.3.3 (p. 12,9 ) # Kiedy dorósł latami i siłami męskimi, potykał się przed całym wojskiem saskim i duńskim o Alwildę, córkę króla Sasów, o której pięknym wyglądzie słyszał, ze Skatą, satrapą Alemanii, konkurentem do ręki tej samej panny i zabijając go cały naród Alemanów pokonując i łamiąc przez śmierć ich wodza, przymusił do dawania okupu. Dan 1.4.1 (p. 12,14 ) # Dziewczynę, o której miłość walczył, wziął jako nagrodę w twardej walce z rywalem i połączył się węzłem małżeńskim. # Z niej krótko potem otrzymał syna Grama. # Jego zadziwiające zalety tak powtórzyły ojcowskie cnoty, że uważano, że podąża zupełnie jego drogą. # Swoją młodość obdarzoną wspaniałym ciałem i duchem doprowadził do stanu chwały i tak wspaniale był wspominany przez potomnych, że w starożytnych pieśniach Duńczyków samo jego imię znaczyło godność królewską. # Cokolwiek tyczyło się wzmacniania siły, najżarliwiej starał się praktykować. # Nieustannie uprawiał ćwiczenia z mistrzami walki ucząc się zadawać i odpierać ciosy. # Córkę swego wychowawcy Roara, swoja rówieśnicę i towarzyszkę, której był wielce wdzięczny za opiekę, pojął za żonę, a potem oddał w małżeństwo jako nagrodę pewnemu Bessowi, którego siły i dokonania często były mu pomocne. # Bessus był jego zaufanym towarzyszem w dziełach wojennych w tym stopniu, że nie wiedzieć czy więcej zawdzięczał chwały swojemu męstwu, czy jego. Dan 1.4.2 (p. 13,10 ) # Gdy Gram dowiedział się przypadkiem o zaręczynach córki Sigstruga, króla Szwedów, z pewnym olbrzymem, poruszony tym związkiem niegodnym królewskiej krwi ogłosił wojnę przeciw Szwecji, postanawiając za przykładem Herkulesa stawić czoło potworom. # Najechawszy Gotlandię, aby wystraszyć idących naprzeciw, założył ubranie z koziej skóry i okrywając się skórami innych dzikich zwierząt i trzymając w prawicy straszną broń, naśladował wygląd olbrzyma, gdy nagle napotkał Gro na koniu z nieliczną służbą idącą wykąpać się w leśnym jeziorze. # Gro, myśląc, że naszedł jej niecierpliwy narzeczony, roztrzęsiona kobiecym strachem, ściskając uzdę z całych sił, trzęsąc się na całym ciele rozpoczęła pieśń ojczystą: Dan 1.4.3 (p. 14,1 ) #"Widzę, że idzie olbrzym przez królów nienawidzony, a krocząc rzuca cień, albo oczy mnie zawodzą,bo za zasłoną ze skór zwierząt,często ukrywają się śmiali mężowie." # Wtedy Bessus tak powiedział: # "Dziewico na koniu najwspanialszym siedząca, na przemian wymieniając słowa między nami,jakie twe imię,powiedz i jaki wydał cię ród ?" # Na to Gro: # "Moje imię jest Gro, król moim ojcem, wspaniałego rodu, pobłyskujący bronią. Teraz ty - skąd jesteś i jakiego rodu, wypowiedz nam!" Dan 1.4.4 (p. 14,21 ) # Na to jej Bessus: # "Jestem Bessus, silny w walce, postrach wrogów, przed którym drżą narody i często nurzający prawicę we krwi wrogów." # Na to Gro: # "Kto, pytam, waszą kieruje wyprawą, # jakiego księcia znaki wojenne niesiecie, # który książę przewodzi drużynie # Dla kogo wojnę prowadzicie?" Dan 1.4.5 (p. 14,38 ) # Na to Bessus: # Gram króluje drużynie, przez Marsa wsławiony, do którego ni strach ni przemoc nie ma dostępu ani płonący ogień, ani wzniesiony miecz, ani wzburzone morze go nie przestrasza. # Tego księcia złote znaki wojenne niesiemy, dziewico. # Na to Gro: # Zmieńcie kierunek i zawróćcie z drogi, bo każdego z was wygubi Sigtrug ze swoją drużyną, przywiąże was do drzewa, podusi wasze gardła silnym splotem,m sztywniejące ciała porzuci i pozostawi niegodziwie czarnemu krukowi na żer. Dan 1.4.6 (p. 15,25 ) # Na to Bessus: # Gram pierwszy wszystkich weźmie i zostawi duchami, gdy konając zamkną oczy, wieszając ich drżących wyśle do Tartaru. # Czemu zapowiadasz smutne nasze pogrzeby, dziewico? # Nie boimy się szwedzkich twierdz. Dan 1.4.7 (p. 16,1 ) # Do niego Gro: # Oto zawrócę tam skąd widać siedzibę mojego ojca zobaczyć, czy nie nadjeżdża śmiało drużyna moich braci. # Modlę się o to, by was, skoro tu zwlekacie, czekała śmierć. # Na to Bessus: # Szczęśliwie zawróć do rodzonego ojca, i niech nas szybko przeznaczenie nie przyzywa, ani niech gniew nie bije w twoje piersi. # Często bowiem proszącemu kobieta wpierw niechętna, za drugim razem się poddaje. Dan 1.4.8 (p. 16,23 ) # Wtedy Gram zniecierpliwiony milczeniem, straszliwym i potwornym głosem i brzmiącym dziko dźwiękiem tak zwrócił się do dziewczyny: # "Nie bój się wściekłości olbrzymów, ani niech jego bracia cię nie trwożą, bo ja tu jestem. Wysłany przez Gripa, jednak nigdy bez pozwolenia nie domagam się łoża ani ciała dziewki". Dan 1.4.9 (p. 16,30 ) # Na to Gro: # Któż chciałby być wybrany nałożnicą olbrzyma? Jak można kochać łoże potwora? # Kto mógłby zostać żoną demona i płodzić świadomie potwory i dzielić łoże z olbrzymem? # Kto pielęgnuje palec cierniem? Kto piękno z błotem mieszałby pocałunkami? Kto w jedno jarzmo małżeńskie wprzęgłby członki kosmate z gładkimi? Gdy natura sprzeciwia się, ani nie odpowiada miłość potwora kobiecym obyczajom, jakże napoczynać pełne Wenery rozkosze? Dan 1.4.10 (p. 17,11 ) # Gram na to: # Królów potężnych szyje wszystkich poskromiłem zwycięską ręką, powstrzymałem ich nadętą pychę możną prawicą. # Tedy weź połyskujące złoto, przez które będzie utwierdzona umowa i będzie wzmocnione zaufanie w nasze przyszłe małżeństwo. # To mówiąc odrzucił maskę, ukazując się w swoim przyrodzonym wyglądzie taką prawie przyjemność sprawił dziewczynie swoim widokiem, jak wcześniej poraził strachem; jej zatem nie omieszkał przez swą wspaniałą postawę nakłonić do propozycji małżeństwa. Dan 1.4.11 (p. 17,24 ) # Jadąc dalej rozpoznał, że na przeciw na drodze czatują dwaj rozbójnicy. # Gdy rzucili się na niego, aby go obrabować, zabił ich jednym uderzeniem. # Widać było po tym, że żadnego dobra wrogowie u niego nie dostaną, potem rozciągnął ich ciała na pniach jak gdyby stali wyprostowani, żeby, ci co za życia przeszkadzali, po śmierci grożący swym wyglądem, pośród straszydeł nie mniej niż pośród żywych zagrodzili drogę. # Stąd wiadomo, że starał sie zgładzić owych zbrodniarzy dla swej korzyści, a nie Szwecji, do której czuł nienawiść taką, jak tym czynem pokazał. Dan 1.4.12 (p. 17,32 ) #Ponieważ dowiedział się od wróżbitów, że nie możne być Sigtrug inaczej pokonany, niż za pomocą złota, przytwierdził do drewnianego kija węzłem złoty grot i tak wyposażony na wojnę, którą wydał królowi, zrobił jak zamyślił. # Gdy się to stało, Bessus by to piękniejszą forma pochwalić tak zaśpiewał: # "Gram nieokiełznany dźwigając szczęsne drzewce, niechając żelaza gęsto uderzał zastępcą miecza i i odrzucił pniem potężne pociski. # Ze szczęśliwym losem i większą odwagą bohatersko uderzył Szwedów bezsilnych kiedy oto zadał śmierć królowi i szczerym obalił złotem. # I kiedy mistrzostwo w wojennej zabawie pokazywał pień ściskając złocony unosił, wodza zwycięzca oganiał się od sypiących się uderzeń. # Przeznaczenie, co żelazem nie pozwalało zniszczyć szczerym złotem roztropny pokonał zamiast miecza użył bezużytecznego na wojnie metalu. # Znany po tym powinien być sławiony daleko dobrą sławą, któremu sam chwałę i najwyższy zaszczyt przyznaje autor pieśni". Dan 1.4.13 (p. 18,21 ) # Zabiwszy króla Szwecji Sigtruga, pragnąc wzmocnić swą władzę nad zdobytym orężem imperium, zabił wyzwawszy na pojedynek prefekta Gotlandii, Swarina z powodu jego rządy korony, i także jego siedmiu braci z małżeństwa i dziewięciu z nierządnic, którzy chcieli pomścić zabitego brata, w nierównej walce wybił. Dan 1.4.14 (p. 18,26 ) # Następnie jego ojciec posunięty już latach z powodu jego wybitnych czynów obdarował go udziałem we władzy, ponieważ uznał za bardziej użyteczne i wygodniejsze podzielić się władzą z potomkiem niż pod koniec życia sprawować ją bez współrządcy. # Oto Ringi, szlachetnie urodzony z wyspy Zelandii, jednego niezadowolonego z obecnych honorów, owego co myślał o zdobyciu większej władzy, a jednego i drugiego z powodu słabości wieku, porwał do buntu w niemałej części Danii, aby tu chłopięcym, ówdzie starczym szaleństwem ducha niezdarnie targnąć się na majestat królewski. # Zgnieciony w bitwie przez Grama dał przykład ludziom, że męstwo nie powinno iść z nieodpowiednim wiekiem. Dan 1.4.15 (p. 19,3 ) # Wiele innych królewskich czynów dokonał Gram. # Prowadząc wojnę przeciw Sumblowi, królowi Finów, kiedy zobaczył królewską córkę Signes, odłożył broń i z najeźdźcy stał się zalotnikiem i obiecując zerwanie swego małżeństwa, zaręczył się z nią. # Gdy był całkiem zajęty wojną w Norwegii, którą rozpoczął przeciw królowi Swibdagowi z powodu zhańbienia siostry i córki, usłyszał od posłańca, że przez zdradę Sumbla, Signes została obiecana królowi Saksonii, Henrykowi, do małżeństwa, wpierw kochając dziewczynę, potem wojsko, zostawiając armię wyruszył skrycie do Finlandii, przybywając gdy trwało już wesele, ubrał się w najlichsze ubranie i zasiadł na najbardziej poślednim miejscu. # Spytany z czym przyszedł odrzekł, że ma zamiar pokazać sztuczkę. # potem, gdy wszyscy byli całkiem pijani, podszedł do dziewki wymijając współbiesiadników i przez wyklinanie kobiecej niestałości i wyrażając cały swój ogromny gniew, taka pieśń wykonał: Dan 1.4.16 (p. 19,16 ) Dan 1.4.17 (p. 19,31 ) Dan 1.4.18 (p. 19,35 ) Dan 1.5.1 (p. 20,3 ) Dan 1.5.2 (p. 20,7 ) Dan 1.5.3 (p. 20,11 ) Dan 1.5.4 (p. 20,14 ) Dan 1.5.5 (p. 20,22 ) Dan 1.5.6 (p. 20,26 ) Dan 1.5.7 (p. 20,31 ) Dan 1.6.1 (p. 20,34 ) Dan 1.6.2 (p. 21,1 ) Dan 1.6.3 (p. 21,26 ) Dan 1.6.4 (p. 22,17 ) Dan 1.6.5 (p. 22,25 ) Dan 1.6.6 (p. 23,18 ) Dan 1.6.7 (p. 23,26 ) Dan 1.6.8 (p. 23,36 ) Dan 1.6.9 (p. 24,17 ) Dan 1.6.10 (p. 24,22 ) Dan 1.6.11 (p. 24,33 ) Dan 1.7.1 (p. 25,1 ) Dan 1.7.2 (p. 25,23 ) Dan 1.7.3 (p. 25,36 ) Dan 1.8.1 (p. 26,6 ) Dan 1.8.2 (p. 26,23 ) Dan 1.8.3 (p. 26,28 ) Dan 1.8.4 (p. 26,41 ) Dan 1.8.5 (p. 27,10 ) Dan 1.8.6 (p. 27,17 ) Dan 1.8.7 (p. 27,30 ) Dan 1.8.8 (p. 28,1 ) Dan 1.8.9 (p. 28,17 ) Dan 1.8.10 (p. 28,38 ) Dan 1.8.11 (p. 29,1 ) Dan 1.8.12 (p. 29,23 ) Dan 1.8.13 (p. 29,31 ) Dan 1.8.14 (p. 30,7 ) Dan 1.8.15 (p. 30,27 ) Dan 1.8.16 (p. 30,31 ) Dan 1.8.17 (p. 31,15 ) Dan 1.8.18 (p. 31,25 ) Dan 1.8.19 (p. 32,13 ) Dan 1.8.20 (p. 32,27 ) Dan 1.8.21 (p. 32,37 ) Dan 1.8.22 (p. 33,10 ) Dan 1.8.23 (p. 33,22 ) Dan 1.8.24 (p. 33,32 ) Dan 1.8.25 (p. 33,38 ) Dan 1.8.26 (p. 34,28 ) Dan 1.8.27 (p. 34,36 ) Kategoria:Czyny Duńczyków